Unspoken Sorrow, Written Heartaches
by AmbiguousKnight47
Summary: Beca and Chloe live a happy life with their adopted child. Until one day beca starts to show sign of pregnancy. Is Beca cheating? or is it something else?


Hello readers, thanks for the time you'll spend reading this. By the way this story is initially post by a friend of mine but can't finish it so she gave it to me as a plot. I would like to thank **ashleyblue1006** and **JustLettie** for some sort of idea; well actually it was ashleyblue1006's original story at first. Please comment and tell me any error you see so I can revise it for the betterment of this story. Enjoy reading.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca Mitchell is one of her department's best detectives despite the fact of being a woman. That's what she became after graduation. She didn't pursue her passion for DJing; Instead she follows her fascination for investigative stuff that led her to the field she's in right now.

We can actually say that her current life is almost perfect, not exactly perfect but is somewhere near there. Having a nice job, married to her beloved wife Chloe who works at a hospital near their home, a simple blue house in a good community and a big white dog.

When Beca came home from one of her hardest mission that took her over a year before seeing Chloe again, Chloe suggest that they should adopt a child to be a complete family. Beca being head over heels to Chloe love the idea and let Chloe do all the legal aspect and the process of choosing the child their going to adopt. Beca only saw the child named Allison after all the legal process is finished and everything left is to bring home the child with them.

Allison is just a 2 month old baby girl with the same red hair as Chloe. It makes Beca thrilled at the idea of having a little redhead roaming around the house.

Everything seems to be so perfect in their life; they leave happily together and raise Allison into a smart nice girl. But everything that is perfect has its own flaws.

When Allison reach the age of 17 Beca starts to went home late, well later than usual because it's been 3 months since she retired from their department. Chloe turns out to be always mad at her because she is being too sneaky this past few months either she'll leave early in the morning or arrive too late to have dinner at home.

Chloe let it past, two more weeks and she also notice other changes in Beca's behavior. Beca starts to lose her appetite, sometimes irritable and always looks exhausted. Chloe still ignores it until one day Beca woke up feeling nauseous in the early morning and rush to the bathroom; it continues to happen for the whole week.

Chloe came up with a realization. All those sign that she has is a sign of pregnancy, but how, who, when and why? Is Beca cheating on her with a guy? Chloe push it out of her mind it's impossible, they're both girl so it isn't a possibility right? So she again let it past.

Few days after her last suspicion Beca went home almost midnight tired and fall asleep as soon as she lay in their bed. Chloe notice Beca's phone illuminated indicating that there has been a text. Chloe browse Beca call history and saw a few dozen of calls received and dialed by Beca to a guy named Clarence. Chloe slowly read the message from Beca's phone.

 _ **[Clarence] - 'Hey Beca, see you tomorrow at your OB appointment take care and remember to be easy on yourself.'**_

'OB? That's pregnant women's doctor? What is Beca going to do there?' Chloe thought. And that's it, it's an enough proof that Beca is pregnant, that she is cheating on her. Unable to contain her anger anymore Chloe slap Beca in her sleep causing the small woman to weakly jerk awake.

"How could you do this to me Beca? How could you?" Chloe screeched.

"Do what Chlo?" Beca ask with innocence

"Don't play dumb on me Beca. How could you cheat on me?"

"Cheat on you? I never done or even think of something close to that thing" Beca defended.

"You're a Fu**ing liar" Chloe yelled and slap her wife even harder.

"Chlo, where did you get that idea?"

"Here, here's my proof of you cheating on me" She then shove Beca's phone to her. Beca read the message and realize the misinterpretation that Chloe had made.

"Chlo, it's not what you think it is." she explained

"What it is then?" Chloe challenged. 'Am I going to tell her about this? ' Beca thought to herself but before she can even speak a word Chloe shoved her out of the room yelling.

"Get out of here, I don't want to see you anymore you Fu**ing cheater."

"Chloe let me explain" Beca begged.

"No more explaining needed Beca. It's all clear from that text. " knowing she can't win Beca get out of the house to give Chloe her time not knowing she left her phone in their room. While towards the front door she saw their daughter Allison watching her with hatred of what she heard from the argument. Once outside the house Beca hail a cab bring to a hotel where she checked in. Crying herself to sleep in the room Beca thought to herself. 'Maybe it's better this way, I'll be the only one hurt in this scenario. Maybe it's better for me to leave while they hate me.'

 **3 days later**

Beca's phone that is left in Chloe's care began to buzz. Chloe picks it up and see the caller ID, its Clarence. 'How can he still have the nerve to call her? I bet Beca's with him now.' Chloe thought before answering the phone. She doesn't speak at first; she just tries to check if Clarence was really a guy. Then she hears it, it's confirmed, Clarence was really a guy.

"Beca?" a man voice came from the other line. The voice fueled Chloe anger.

"Oh please, don't pretend that Beca's not on your side now" Chloe said annoyed.

"Oh, who is this? Cause I really need to talk to her right now. She missed her appointment last time"

"OH YEAH, LISTEN A**HOLE, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS NOT HERE AND IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM THAT SHE SKIPS HER APPOINTMENT. SO YOU FIND HER YOURSELF AND THAT BABY OF YOURS BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Chloe yelled on the phone.

"Baby? What do you mean? There's n-"

"Oh shut up. I don't care to you two so f**k off." With the last word Chloe hang up the phone and throw it to the wall causing the phone to shatter into pieces. Hearing the noises Allison came out of her room to tend her mother. Chloe cry and cry until she fell asleep into her daughter's arms.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Beca is curled up in her bed while enduring a lot of pain. 'Maybe it's wrong that I chose to skips my session' she thought while feeling the searing pain in her body. Wanting to get some water she stands from the bed and walk toward the table. Then at that moment she felt the most pain she ever dealt with which cause her to pass out halfway to the table. Few hours later a house keeping staff came into her room only to spot her limp on the floor. The staff panic and calls for help to bring her to the nearest hospital.

 **Same time as the time Beca pass out**

Chloe pack all of Beca things in boxes ready to be thrown at her when she showed up. When she was already clearing all Beca's belongings at the office she found two journals like album in one of the drawer. One is color blue and one of purple color journal. Opening the blue one she first saw it was dated before they were married and have Allison in their life. Flipping to the next page she saw a man's picture with writings beside it. Chloe recognized the guy as the first guy she cheated on Beca with. She read the writing and was surprise of what she read.

'Jericho Alvez: 29 years old 5'11" – Chloe cheated on me with this guy JAN-20-1995. I think Chloe spend a night with him because his handsome, gentleman, rich and not to mention he has a penis.' Turning the page again she saw a picture of this guy and her on a hotel room caught by CCTV cameras. Tears freely falling from her eyes now, she was surprise that Beca knows about it she even saw it but never reacted or confronts her. She kept on reading the journal and it ended up to the last guys she cheated Beca with before they get married.

The purple one is the next she opened. She's no longer surprise to see that like the blue journal it was a compilation of the guys she slept with during their life as a married couple. What surprise her is the fact that Beca knows that their adopted is actually Chloe's daughter, a result of her sleeping with other guy on Beca's back. Chloe carries the child while Beca is in a mission that lasted a year. It pains Chloe to know that Beca knows it all and says nothing. She imagined that maybe Beca feels a hundred folds of what she feel right now. She's so deep in thought that it surprised her that her phone suddenly rings. She answers it hears the voice she speaks with this morning.

"Before you hangs up, listen to me. It's an emergency." She hears the voice that certainly belongs to Clarence.

"Wh-What is it?" she then ask nervously.

"You were listed as Beca's emergency contact person. She was found unconscious in a hotel room she was staying in. Her condition is getting much serious and bad. I need to talk to you in person as soon as possible."

"I'm coming." With that being said Chloe rushes to the hospital. 'What happened to her? Does it involves the baby?' that is the thought that goes to her mind while driving there.

 **At the hospital**

Chloe goes to the nurse station and asked for Beca's room she isn't even finish talking when a man in scrub approach her.

"Excuse me, Dr. Chloe Mitchell? I'm Dr. Clarence Gordon." The man introduces himself.

"Oh, you mean you're not a man she's cheating on me with?" she asked too mortified to make an eye contact with the guy.

"Oh no Dr. Mitchell, I'm just Beca's doctor." He answered awkwardly.

"Please call me Chloe. Could you please tell me what actually happen to Beca?"

He sighed before saying "I'm not going to lie to you Dr- Chloe Beca's conditions get worse since she misses her last chemo."

"Che-Chemo? Are trying to say my wife has cancer? She isn't pregnant?" she responded completely taken aback by the news.

"Nope she's not pregnant. Beca has a stage IIIC ovarian cancer, which means metastasis in the peritoneum is greater than 2 cm in diameter, regardless of retroperitoneal lymph node status; or metastasis to liver or spleen capsule. Adult granulosa cell tumors develop in women below 50 years old, and juvenile granulosa tumors develop before puberty or before the age of 30. We need to perform a surgery on her but it was too dangerous. We can't assure you that she'll survive. Since she's still unconscious the decision is yours, are we going to perform the surgery or what?" all these information brings Chloe to tears. She accuses Beca of cheating when the truth is she's the one cheating. She thought Beca was pregnant when she was actually fighting to live, to be with her family. She throws Beca away while she's facing a big challenge that means life or death.

She decides to send Beca to surgery; it was her only chance of survival now. After what feels like eternity the surgeons came out of the surgery room to inform her that the procedure went fine and that it now depends to Beca on what's next.

 **3 years later**

It's been 3 years since that fateful day that she allowed Beca to undergo a surgery for her cancer. Chloe is now seating on the grass reminiscing what happens that day. Tears falling down her face while feeling the air around her. A few minutes later two happy voice interrupt her moment by tickling her sides. She turned to see a laughing redhead and a brunette behind her. Yes, Beca survived that surgery and she is now living with her family as if it never happened to her. Half a year after that Chloe confronts and apologies to Beca about the journal that Beca kept in her office. Chloe is expecting that Beca will shout and tell her every pain that she feels knowing that Chloe isn't that faithful to her but the only thing that the brunette says is: "Let's just forget about it, my love for you is bigger than any pain I feel". Beca even burned those journals letting go of what she calls 'Unspoken Sorrow, Written Heartaches'.

 _ **The end**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That's it guys. Hope you like it. The original plan is to make it a multi chapter story but I remembered I have classes and internship to attend to. So yeah that's all for now. Until next time I publish a story :)


End file.
